The present invention relates generally to dyes and methods of making same. More specifically the present invention relates to turmerics, a natural yellow pigment composed of curcumin and related curcuminoids isolated from Curcuma longa rhizomes.
Presently, the yellow pigments, turmeric and tartrazine, are approved by the FDA for use in foods and beverages. Tartrazine (FD&C yellow No. 5) is a stable, water soluble synthetic dye. Turmeric, on the other hand, is water insoluble and relatively unstable. However, turmeric is a natural rather than a synthetic dye. Recently many companies have been searching for a substitute to FD&C yellow No. 5.
Turmeric is a natural yellow pigment isolated from Curcuma longa rhizomes. Currently, turmeric is used in foods, cosmetics and pharmaceuticals. In its present commercial form, turmeric is not water soluble and its color fades when exposed to light, heat, and oxidants. Thus, it is not an acceptable dye for use in many foods in its present form.
Previously attempts have been made to improve the stability and/or water solubility of curcumin, the major component of turmeric. For example, a soap solution has been used to extract turmeric roots and obtain a water soluble turmeric. Additionally, it has been proposed to dissolve defatted oleoresin turmeric in 75% acetic acid prior to mixing the solution with gelatin, resulting in a water soluble turmeric bound to gelatin. However, these efforts fail to provide a turmeric that is both stable and water soluble.
It has additionally been proposed to mix turmeric oleoresin with modified wax starch, citric acid, sodium citrate and water, and then spray dry the mixture. It was reported that the resulting dry concentrate maintained its stability after sixteen and one half weeks of storage in dark, having good color, at 35.C in sealed polymer film. However, improved stability of curcumin in aqueous solutions such as pickle brines or other food products was not reported.
It has also been reported to attempt to modify curcumin by acetylation with acetic anhydride. The resulting characteristics of this product have not been reported.